lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Distraction
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Distraction * Episode Number: 08 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 12/03/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: Weak Square * Next: Connected Passed Pawn Summary The Silvius is ambushed by Anshar and a fleet of Ades Battle Ships at the border of Glacies. Glacies detects the ships, and dispatches Rocket Fighters to engage them. Fam Fan Fan wants to participate in the battle because she feels responsible for leading the ships to Silvius, but she is told to leave it to the professionals. The Silvius deploys flights of Military Vanships and attempts to break though the Ades forces and reach Glacies. Fam decides to head into the battle in her Vespa, with Millia in the navi seat. The Silvius uses its array of jet-propelled armor-piercing shells to break through a mountain range into Glacies airspace. The Ades fleet follows, and is attacked by Glacies' Rocket Fighters. Fam and Millia see a damaged Rocket Fighter in danger of crashing and use their vanship to support it until the pilot, Primula, returns to consciousness and regains control. They then perform an attack against the Anshar. Millia fires a round into the Anshar's Claudia tank, causing the fuel to leak out, and Sadri orders the ship to be evacuated as it sinks. Giselle Collette breaks down crying on seeing Fam and Millia return. Synopsis With the First Ades Fleet and Silvius engaged in battle near their border, Glacies launch rocket vanships towards the combat zone. Meanwhile, despite Sadri’s message to the crew of the Silvius to surrender Millia and themselves in exchange for their safety, Tatiana orders her crew to prepare for battle. They attempt to break through the Ades Fleet formation with skilled use of vanships and a smokescreen. The Silvius seemingly escapes the fray only to encounter Sadri’s flagship, the Anshar. Under heavy attack, Tatiana orders the Silvius to the mountain range near the Glacies border. Feeling responsible for the current situation, Fam asks Tatiana to allow her to help, and she immediately sets out to do so by capturing one final battleship to fulfill their agreement. Unable to convince Giselle to go, she takes Millia as her Navi. With the Silvius suffering damage from the Ades Fleet’s depth charges and hiding in the clouds, Tatiana directs the ship towards the weakest point of the mountain side. They blast it with their weapons to clear passage for the ship. At the same time, the rocket vanships arrive and begin their assault on the Ades Fleet. Sadri orders most of the fleet to leave the Glacies border, with only the Anshar and three other battleships to continue the pursuit of the Silvius. One of the Glacies rocket vanships attaches a cable on the Silvius and orders the crew to surrender. A massive chunk of debris ejected by the earlier mountain blast suddenly hits the Silvius, forcing the ship under the clouds. The attached rocket vanship is dragged under and their crew is knocked unconscious. As the rocket vanship swings helplessly, Fam and Millia rush to its aid, supporting it by hand to avoid damage and injury until the crew regain consciousness. Another Glacies vanship destroys the cable and escorts their colleagues away from the Silvius. Once the Silvius skilfully avoids a crash into the Grand Lake, Fam flies around to the underside of the Anshar. With one shot Millia disables the Anshar’s Claudia engine, forcing the crew to abandon ship. With the resulting capture of their 15th and final battleship, Fam and Millia return to the Silvius and a heroes’ welcome. Sadly Giselle congratulates Fam on having found a new navigator in Millia. As the credits roll with the theme song “Starboard”/”Silky Wind ver” by Hitomi Kuroishi playing, pictures of the first fourteen battleships Fam and her friends captured are shown. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Fam Fan Fan * Giselle Collette Ades Characters * Sadri * Guzel Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia * Primula * Viola Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Cecily * Elio * Ignace * Leonard Baker * Nicolo * Olaf * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Millia * Teddy Featured Locations Earth * Grand Lake * Glacies Featured Ships * Silvius * Ades Battle Ships ** Anshar ** Aniguis ** Borth ** Lacerta ** Cochlea * Federal Old Battle Ships * Vanships ** Military Vanships ** Rocket Fighters ** Vespa Trivia *In chess, distractions are moves performed to conceal a player’s real strategy. The Silvius uses this tactic heavily in order to escape the Ades fleet. *Also known as a deflection, a distraction involves luring an enemy piece away from a good square; typically, away from a square on which it defends another piece or threat. *All Glacies' pilots speak Russian very properly, but with heavy Japanese accent, except Viola who is voiced by the Russian actress. *The ending sequence is replaced by a photo montage of ships stolen by Fam and Giselle, and the ending song ("Starboard Wind ver.") is sung in some indiscernible language sometimes resembling English. Category:Episodes